


Heat of the Moment

by bakaprincess85



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Budding Love, Crushes, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaprincess85/pseuds/bakaprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhiannon comforst Reid when he has another headache and things change. Set during Season 6. Reid/OC. A collection of one-shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Heat of the Moment**

The day started like it always did: sugar with a splash of coffee and a croissant, a quick jog around the nearby park, and arrival at the office. As she entered the FBI building, Rhiannon realized it was almost two years ago that she first stepped inside it, first as an intern and later as a fully-fledged BAU agent. Sometimes she still had to pinch herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Of course, working for the BAU wasn't always fun and nice - of course it wasn't. Delving into the minds of serial killers and psychopaths was never fun. She lived for the days where they caught the criminals and managed to save the day. Granted, those days were few and far between, but that made those days so very special to her. At the beginning of her internship she woke from nightmares quite often, but as time passed she started to meditate every night, and her nightmares slowly became fewer. She still had them every now and then of course, but she managed to overcome them.

As she was still quite new to the team she usually had to write more reports than the other agents. But she liked writing reports, so it wasn't a huge problem. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Morgan sometimes slipped her one or two extra reports. She didn't really mind though. Just as she put the last dot on her fifth report, she heard a small groan from the cubicle next to her. She glanced over to her neighbour worriedly. Spencer was getting a migraine again. It had started out of nowhere a few months a go and no one knew why. Rhiannon was aware that Spencer was getting more and more worried as days went by and the doctors still couldn't find out what was wrong. She knew that Spencer was worried that this was a manifestation of the paranoid schizophrenia his mother also had, but Rhiannon, after spending many nights awake, had a suspicion it was mostly stress that made Spencer get headaches. She was aware that he rarely took days off. Not to mention that the job itself was extremely stressful. Plus, Spencer was a pretty sensitive guy, so frankly – it didn't surprise her that the stress managed to find a way to manifest itself.

She had also read a lot about how to relieve someone's headache by massaging the head, and she was about to see if it would help. Standing up from her chair she moved a few steps to her right and stopped just behind Reid's chair.

"Lean your head back," she said, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She was surprised when Spencer obeyed her without his usual question of why. She knew that he didn't like being touched or to touch other people – she was the same after all. It came as a double surprise when she experienced none of the discomfort she usually felt when people touched her. She was also aware that this was the first time she and Spencer touched apart from the day they met when they exchanged an awkward handshake.

The first few minutes were quiet, but then she heard Spencer sigh and felt him relax against her belly. It was a pleasing thought, she realized. She kept at the massage for another fifteen minutes, like the article she read on Google said and then slowly removed her fingers from his temple. She couldn't stop the impulse that made her run her fingers through his hair and stilled as she let the last hair fall back where it was, she kept standing there for a few moments as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She had never done this before and now she went and did it to Spencer. She was brought out of her "overthinking process" as Garcia used to call it by the fact that Reid's had was a) still resting where he leaned it and b) he was watching her. Rhiannon's first instinct was to look away, but something in his gaze kept her eyes locked on his. She could feel a blush forming on her cheeks from his intense scrutiny.

It as at that moment that she realized that something changed. Her mind jumped to the evening of last year when it was a girl's night out. Garcia, Emily, and JJ kept teasing her about her crush on Spencer Reid. She hadn't even been aware of the fact and spent the next few hours being educated on all things love. Rhiannon's crush on read had apparently started when she first met him, but Rhiannon having Asperger's Syndrome and having no experience in love yet, couldn't have recognized the symptoms. She had become even shyer in Reid's presence than before, but somehow managed to keep talking to him. She had thought that her behaviour went over Reid's head, him also having Asperger's Syndrome (albeit his wasn't officially diagnosed), but apparently she had underestimated his genius powers of observation and talent of profiling.

It was nerve-wrecking.

However, after a few more minutes of Reid and Rhiannon looking into each other's eyes, Spencer finally said, "Thank you."

That was it. But she knew that their relationship would change from now on.


End file.
